Draco aboard the Hogwarts express
by frankieannelim
Summary: Draco, for the first time in six years, was alone in the Hogwarts Express and found Harry as a very intimate company


As I aboard the Hogwarts Express, I was informed that Grabbe and Goyle'll go with Professor Snape to Hogwarts since they have to do errands by the Dark Lord. I found it quite boring alone in my cab since for the past 5 years, the two had been with me.

At 8:30 there was a light rap on my cabin door. I opened it to find those sexy green eyes looking at me has he flashed that warm smile again. Harry was there standing in my cabin door. Harry said that I might be lonely so he'd give me some company. I stepped back hoping he'd follow me in to the cabin. The conductor did a quick check up and down the corridor. There was no one around to see as he entered.

While stepping in he closed and locked the door in a single motion. We fell into an embrace, sharing a long passionate kiss. We began frantically pulling off our clothes. I didn't know if he was eager or just didn't have much time before Hermione and Ron would notice his absence before continuing on with his chores, but he wasn't waiting for any conversation. I certainly didn't mind.

As his shirt came off I saw that, though not quite as hairy as some of the "bears" I liked to see, there was plenty of body hair to enjoy. His forearms were particularly hairy leading to those masculine hands I'd admired earlier. The black and white fur on his chest hung like moss on a branch. It continued down his stomach, getting darker and thicker until it ended in a black bush above his rising cock.

This time I wanted to be the one to offer service so I quickly dropped to my knees and took his dick in my hands. His uncut rod had a thickness that filled my mouth nicely has I slid my lips over it and took it in down to its base. He exhaled slowly as he stood there, his hands on my shoulders. I could smell that old fashioned cologne again along with his natural musk. My tongue worked his fully erect shaft as I moved slowly up and down. I pulled up again to enjoy a good look at his knob. I exposed the rest of its head, sliding back his foreskin and licked around the tip.

I pushed him toward the bed and he sat down. He leaned back and spread his legs wide allowing me better access. I held his foreskin back, again working my tongue around his dickhead. My other hand was feeling the hair on his balls. They were much larger and heavier than I'd expected. I thought about what his load might taste like.

I took his dick in my hands, stroking up and down as I worked my tongue to down under his nuts. I gnawed gently here and there, slowing the pace of my stroking on his dick. He moaned a bit, then a bit more.

After a delicious minute or two he suddenly exhaled, "No!" I was nearly knocked over as he jumped up. He was getting too close, too soon so I paused and waited for his cue. Whatever he wanted next, I was going to do my best to please him; not that I didn't have ideas of my own.

Earlier in the day I'd fantasized about what it'd be like to fuck him. Those fantasies were about to be realized, as he turned around knelt on the bed with his butt now at my eye level. I set in quickly on eating his ass. Making my tongue wide and flat, I covered his hole and licked long, broad strokes up and down his crack. Starting low against the base of his balls and on up to where his crack ended at his tailbone, I continued slowly moving up then down again. He moaned deep and low. I could tell he was enjoying it as he squirmed a bit, pushing his ass back into my face.

Using my hands to spread his checks, I looked at his waiting hole. The dark ring that surrounded the portal to ecstasy was wet with my saliva. I stared licking in circles around his hole. He continued to push back into me. I slid my tongue in to his warm canal and continued to work my way in until I couldn't get my tongue in any further. He continued moaning as I worked my tongue in and around. I felt him start to relax even more. He leaned forward laying his forehead on his folded arms, tipping his ass up a bit.

He was breathing heavily when I finally stood up. He looked back without saying anything, but his sexy green-eyed gaze told me he was ready for me to stick my cock in. I worked up some spit in my mouth, transferred it to my fingers, and spread it around my fully erect cock. I set the tip against his hole and paused: this was the moment I wanted to last forever.

I leaned in without shoving, just keeping my dick pressed against his hole. I felt his ass start to relax. The more it relaxed the more my dick edged in. As the head of my dick slipped in he gasped. He was pretty tight, and I didn't want to hurt him. I tried to keep the pressure constant while letting him take me in at his own pace, leaning back in to me. I heard him gasp again so I pulled back. He leaned forward without letting me pull out, but enough to let off the pressure.

His breathing leveled out and he started to push back again. I slid back in, going only a bit deeper than before. Keeping it all rather shallow, I began to slowly fuck him. I worked it back and forth, in and out as his tight ass relaxed further. Putting his hands against the wall, he raised up and pushed ass back and down on my dick. It was time to go in all the way. I listened to his long slow intake of breath as I slowly pushed until my bush was pressed flat against his ass. "Yes", he moaned as he reached back to pull me against him, making sure I was all of the way in.

It looked so hot to see his salt-n-pepper hair, the fur on his shoulders and back with traces going all the way down to the ass my cock was now firmly buried in. I pulled out and pushed back in. Out and back, maintaining a slow steady rhythm. He turned back to face me again and I leaned forward to kiss him. We held the kiss as I worked his ass. He turned back to the wall and moaned as I continued; now moving a bit quicker.

Every so often he would squeeze my dick with his ass muscles. He rocked left and right, spreading his legs a bit wider. I continued to pick up the pace. My fucking worked up to a solid rhythm, my balls occasionally slapping against him. I almost laughed to realize that we'd settled in to a grove that kept time with the train's motion. The rhythm of the wheels clacking over the tracks matched our pumping.

He began moaning low. It was very quiet, but with an encouraging note. As I continued to fuck him his moaning grew louder. His ass felt so good that I knew I couldn't hold back much longer. "You O.K.?" I managed, panting heavily. "Yes, yes I'm fine", he breathed. "I'm getting very close", I said, making it clear that if we didn't change course soon I was going to shoot my load. "Uh huh", was his only reply. I was about to pop. He pushed back hard in to me. That was my cue to go for it. It was only another three or four strokes before I slammed up against him and held myself there, my dick in him as deep as it could get. "Oh!" I gasped as my cock began to throb, pumping my load into his ass. My head spun and my vision went blurry. He was moaning and rocking, his warm hole enveloping my throbbing cock. "Yes! Yessss...," he said, ending in a whisper.

As my cock's throbbing lessened and I started to go soft I reach around and under to jack him off, but he gently pushed my hand away. "No, that's O.K.", he said. My head was spinning too much to protest, so I slowly pulled out and stepped back. He stayed kneeling laying his head back down on his arms. I stared at his hole; now visibly open wider than when I'd first gone down on it. I could see traces of my sperm, and I watched the hole pulsing in sync with his breathing.

After resting a moment he got up off the bed and went to my water closet. He took some tissue from the roll and made a bit of a wad. He placed it at his hole as he pulled his underpants back on. I sat down on the bed and watched, as he got dressed. I felt a bit guilty that he didn't have an orgasm after the incredible experience I'd just had. He smiled, never saying a word as he prepared to leave. He bent down and kissed me, then silently exited my cabin.

Turning to lay back on my bed, I sighed, listening to the sound of the wheels on the track. I slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt of my handsome Harry.

Later, far later, more than nineteen years had passed and we met each other again at the Leaky Cauldron…


End file.
